What is a friend?
by ZooTycoon223
Summary: Ezekiel has always wondered just what a friend what. During an exploring adventure at Playa Des Losers, he might just learn, with help from a certain party-loving cowboy. Story contains slash: Geoff X Ezekiel, Do not like, Do not read.


It was a tranquil day at Playa de Losers, the sun shining, the birds; choking from 6 pack rings. Geoff sat on a lounge chair by the pool, relaxing.

Ezekiel was doing what he did best, exploring. He was busy trying to climb a tree, which was not even a few feet away from where Geoff was, having just a little bit of trouble.

Geoff was sort of in his own world, like usual. He wasn't a strong thinker most of the time, but he could try. He was reflecting back to his time on the island. It had been a blast. Sure he was bummed, but now he was on a gorgeous resort beach with no competition to think about. He was deep in thought, and completely unaware of the curious homeschooled teenager.

once Ezekiel got to the top, he smiled, looking around at the surroundings until he realized he had to get down. He looked towards the ground and grabbed at the top of the tree, screaming just lightly.

Geoff snapped out of his deep thought. He thought he heard a noise, but couldn't be sure. He decided to listen for it again.

Ezekiel shivered, looking down from the tree at the ground. "H-Help?!" He asked softly.

Geoff had heard it that time. He looked up and saw Ezekiel perched at the top of the tree next to him. Confused; he scratched his head, "Zeke, man, what are you doing up there?" Geoff said, his tone curious

"I-I- I wanted to climb . . . b-but now I can't get down, eh. . ." he said softly, still clinging for dear life.

Geoff couldn't help letting out a small chuckle. Zeke was a strange little dude. "well, let's see if we can get you out of there" Geoff said, putting a hand to his chin in thought. He let out a small sigh and scratched his head. He looked around; he saw the pool, the drink stand, some trees, and the pool ladder. Ladder, that was it. "Little dude, hang in there, I'll see if I can find a ladder"

Geoff said, turning to walk the other way

Ezekiel looked down at the ground and groaned. "I really . . . shouldn't have climbed this . . . eh?" he asked lightly as he saw the other grab the ladder.

Geoff grabbed the ladder. He turned and looked at Ezekiel. The teenager sat there, perched in a tree with a look of fear on his face. There was just something in the back of Geoff's mind, a thought that he couldn't shake away, Ezekiel, up in that tree, looked really cute. Cute?!, did Geoff just say that? He shook the thought from his head and returned to the tree with the ladder and set it down

under Ezekiel

Ezekiel looked at the ladder and then furrowed his brows. "A-Are you sure it's safe?" he asked as he looked down at the party dude.

Geoff looked at Zeke, at the ladder, at Zeke again and at the ladder one more time. It was a metal ladder with a chrome-like gleam, sturdy construction and in conclusion seemed almost brand new. "Yeah, I'm sure it will be safe to use, it's probably brand new actually." Geoff cheerfully announced.

Ezekiel climbed onto it, and then slid himself down quite quickly, wanting to get to the ground in a hurry. As he slid he didn't know how to stop himself and therefore was about to crash with either the cement below or Geoff.

Geoff noticed that Ezekiel was about to slam onto the pavement, so he jumped underneath the ladder.

Ezekiel landed into the others arms, quickly hanging on with all his strength as he was obviously afraid to let go, he shivered and groaned lightly.

Geoff stared at the other boy, clinging to his arms like a hermit crab. He smiled, thinking yet again how cute Ezekiel looked when afraid. He blushed a little and let out a small "ahem, Zeke, it's ok; you're not in danger any longer." Geoff said with a sincere smile. He set Zeke onto the lounge chair from before and smiled. "Maybe we out to get you a bungee cord." Geoff recommended, laughing again

Ezekiel looked up. "They're a lot taller than from the ones I climbed back at home. . ." he said as he looked back at Geoff."Sorry about that, eh. . ."

Geoff waved his hand, as if to dismiss his apology. "no need to apologize, dude. Wouldn't want one of my buds getting hurt when I'm able to prevent it, right?"

Ezekiel looked at him and then around. "Still. . . I should be careful shouldn't I?"

Geoff nodded. "It would help, if you ever want to climb a tree, wear pads and have a buddy to help you down."

He nodded with a smile. "No problem, man. . ." he looked up at him."So what are you doing, eh?"

Geoff scratched his head. "I honestly don't know. I am kind of bored, actually. You'd think a 5 star resort like this would be a bit more interesting. That's irony... I think." Geoff looked around. He sighed and shook his head. He looked back to Zeke. "So, what are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "I'm exploring . . . if you wanna join me?" he asked lightly.

Adam says:

Geoff thought for a minute. He hadn't spent much time anywhere on the Playa except his room and the pool. "Sure, why not. So, where should we look first?" Geoff asked energetically?

He shrugged. "Wanna look around the woods or something?"

Geoff looked around. He faceplamed, forgetting that Playa de Losers was on the same island as Camp Wawanakwa. He looked to Ezekiel again "yeah, that sounds cool. Lead the way."

He jumped up and started off towards the woods. "Follow me, eh. . ." he almost skipped off, very childlike.

Geoff nodded and followed Zeke. "So, what got you interested in exploring?"

He shrugged. "The fact that my parents wouldn't let me."He smiled as he started jumping over dead trees.

Geoff stepped over the dead trees, tall enough to not have to jump. "I never pictured you as the rebellious type. I saw you more as obedient, always doing what you are told to do."

He shrugged. " It's boring when you do everything your parents want. . .they tried telling me that kids my age were a bad influence. . .but you're the coolest I ever seen. . ."

Geoff nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm not much for rules. Parties, parties are rule free; a chance to have fun. You should come to one of my parties; it would be a blast with you there." Geoff smiled for a minute, and then realized what Ezekiel had said. "You think I'm the coolest?"

He nodded. "Of course. . . Like you said you like parties. . . I never been to one before . . . well, I had birthday parties with my mom and dad. . ."

Geoff shook his head disapprovingly "that's no party, man. You need a social life. Friends help you grow. You need to learn about the outside world. You'll never do that if you sit home all day." Geoff put an arm around Zeke's shoulder. "You and me are gonna be best friends man."

Ezekiel looked up at him. "Really? I never had one before . . . well except for this one time I had a pet bird named Looky. . ."

Geoff sighed again, but couldn't help but chuckle. "Birds can't be considered best friends. I guess they're ok, but I've never had a bird. Dude, I'll teach you all you need to know."

He looked up at him lightly. "So we're best friends then? What do they do?"

Geoff thought "well, they do a lot of things. Firstly, they hang out with each other. The also give each other advice. They always know what to say. They aren't afraid to tell you something, even if they know you might not agree. They help each other out no matter the task." Geoff thought for a minute and then realized something "I just realized, my friends, the people who I called 'best friends'

Or even just friends, never did anything like that... man, that's messed up" Geoff let out a depressed sigh.

Ezekiel looked up at him. "Then why did you call them your best friends?" he asked as he jumped over another tree.

Geoff stepped over the tree. "You know something, I'm not sure. I always thought that partying was what best friends do. But I've never had a person sincere enough to make me realize that until I started hanging with you, dude."

He smiled lightly, looking back at him and now where he was going. "Well, I guess that's a compliment right?"

Geoff smiled "definitely." then he looked around them "Uhm, Zeke, do you know where we are?

"

Ezekiel blinked lightly until he tripped over a stone. "I think. . ." he groaned as he rubbed his head.

Geoff looked down at Ezekiel "you ok, dude?"

He groaned. " I-I think so. . ." he looked up and smiled."H-hey. . ." he pointed. "Isn't that the camp?"

Geoff looked to the direction Zeke had pointed. "Yeah, I think it is, we really need to be careful; who knows what happens if we get caught"

"come on . . . let's go!" he smiled as he jumped up, running towards the camp. "I haven't been there in so long. . ."

Geoff wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to get caught. He looked at Zeke. The adorable look on his face was enough persuading he needed "ok, let's go"

He smiled up at him. "You up for exploring?" he asked lightly, heading to the cabins.

Geoff looked at Zeke and nodded. "Definitely, let's go". Geoff followed Zeke towards the cabins

He laughed lightly as he peeked inside. "Which cabin was this?" he asked lightly. "Girl or boys?"

Geoff looked in too "I recognize it; it's the boy's cabin"

He ran in and jumped onto one of the beds. "Dude. . . I didn't even get to sleep in one of the beds. . . "

Geoff followed him in. "trust me, dude; you didn't miss much. The beds at the Playa are so much better

"

Ezekiel smiled and laid himself on one of the beds, sighing peacefully. "It's nice. . ."

Geoff looked at him "are you serious? I always thought they were terrible. Of course there was this one wicked party that I fell asleep on the roof of my house. Shingles are not cushiony in any way."

Ezekiel sighed lightly with a smile. "That must be nice too . . . to sleep under the stars, eh . . . ."

Geoff thought for a minute "I woke up drenched, so it either rained or they had washed the roof that night."

He laughed lightly. "Still sounds nice. . . "

Geoff nodded "there was this party that I fell asleep on the beach. I woke up around 3 am and the stars were out. It was beautiful."

Ezekiel smiled. " My parents never let me out. . ." he frowned."I want to fall asleep on a roof . . . on a beach. . ."

Geoff was kind of surprised. "Didn't you live on a farm? You had to go outside sometimes, right?"

"In the morning to work. . ." he frowned and sighed." Geoff. . ."

"yeah?, what's up?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asked lightly.

"Well, Owen and Duncan are still in the game, and the use this cabin. We could always use the girls bass cabin, that or the guys gopher cabin, there's no real difference, your choice"

He smiled and ran out of the cabin, towards the girls. "I can hide under the bed until its nighttime!" he said as he did so, crawling underneath one of the beds.

Geoff looked at the teenager, hiding under the bed. "Dude... the bass girl's cabin is empty; the gopher's girl cabin is used by Heather and Gwen. You don't have to hide; unless you want to, that is."

He peeked out with a smile. "Are you going to stay too?" he asked.

Geoff looked outside, it was almost night time, and a trek through the woods at this hour and with no idea where he was going would probably result in him dead. "Yeah, you bet I am."

He smiled and jumped out from under the bed, he started digging in his jacket pockets, taking out a sandwich that was wrapped up. He broke it in half and handed one side to Geoff.

Geoff accepted the offered food with a smile. He sat down on one of the beds and took a bite from it

Ezekiel nibbled as he went through the drawers, smiling to himself.

Geoff stopped eating to look at Zeke "I'm not so sure there is anything in those drawers"

"I still like to look. . ." he sat on the bed, staring at the other as he thought to himself." G-Geoff. . ."

"What is it, little dude?"

"Best friends. . . Do things for each other right?"

"Yes, there are no exceptions"

"Then . . . I . . . always wondered what it was like to kiss someone. . ."

"It's wonderful, dude! Who might you is interested in?" Geoff was curious, he had to know.

He shrugged. "D-Does it matter who it is?"

"It really doesn't. But make sure you truly like that person"

"What if . . . I really like him?"

Geoff was kind of surprised at the word 'him'. "Yeah dude, then there really shouldn't be a problem."

"How do I go about it?"

Geoff was stumped. He wasn't sure how to put it in words. "Well, umm... you need yo get close to the person, it helps to wrap your arms around them or lean in. Then you sort of tilt your head so that your noses don't bump. You bring your faces together and connect lips. That's the easiest way to explain it, dude."

Ezekiel nodded. "I. . . See . . . When's the best time?" he asked running over and sitting next to him.

Geoff thought for a minute "you need to have their complete attention, and being alone, just the two of you, helps."

He nodded. "Anything else?"

Geoff shook his head. "Not that I can think of, other than go for it."

He looked down for a second before looking back up at him. "Geoff. . ."

"Hmm?"

He slowly wrapped his arms around the others neck, pulling himself close and lightly pressing his lips against the others.

It took a moment before Geoff realized what was going on. His eyes widened and he pulled away. "I was the 'him' you were talking about?!"

Ezekiel blinked lightly. "I-Imp sorry. . ."

Geoff smiled sweetly. "There's no need, dude. But you should've just told me, how could you think I'd be mad?"

He shrugged. "I-I just got you to be friends with me. . . I didn't want it to be ruined. . ." he said lightly.

Geoff pulled Ezekiel into his arms. "You made me realize what a true best friend is. In fact, you could be more than just my best friend. The truth is, I like you too Zeke." Geoff looked into Zeke's eyes and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Ezekiel blinked lightly, staring up at him as he slowly rewrapped his arms around his neck, pulling himself closer.

The pair sat there, for a good minute, embracing each other in the kiss. Geoff separated the two and took a breath of air. He looked at Zeke with a smile and asked "are you sure you've never kissed someone before?"

His whole face turned red. "Y-Yeah. . ."

"Well, to be honest; you could've fooled me dude." Geoff looked out the small, netted window. It was night time now. He let out a yawn and looked at Ezekiel. "It's sort of late now."

Ezekiel smiled. "Really?" He asked. He opened the window and started to climb out. "I want to lie on the roof!"

Geoff jumped up. "Dude, I told you that you need a climbing partner". He climbed out the window and picked up Zeke. Placing Zeke on his back, he climbed to the roof and placed Zeke down gently. He then lied next to him and looked to him. "How's this?"

Ezekiel smiled and laughed. "So basically, a climbing partner does all the climbing for you?" he asked lightly, sitting up on the room.

Geoff laughed "well, not in most cases, but I would be crushed if something happened to you."

He smiled wide at him. "You know anything about the stars?" he asked.

Geoff shook his head. "I'm not one to listen in most classes at school. I do know one thing; starlit skies make you look really adorable"

He blushed lightly. "I guess you aced flattery in school, then."

Geoff laughed at patted Zeke's head "yeah, I guess you could say that"

He smiled, taking off his hat and laying next to the other. "I know only that the bigger the star, the closer it is."

Geoff wrapped his arms around Zeke and smiled. "That may be true, but one thing I know is that no star is brighter than your smile"

He smiled wider. "I bet you say that to everyone you want to be with, eh?"

Geoff kissed Zeke's forehead. "I only say it if it's true, and you're the only one that gets to hear it."

He smiled up at him, his cheeks red. "Really?"

Geoff pulled a bit closer. "Absolutely."

*pulled him ad

He smiled and laid his head on his shoulder. "You aren't lying are you?"

Geoff shook his head slightly. "I would never tell a lie and hurt you."

Ezekiel smiled, staring up at him softly. "Promise?"

Geoff kissed Zeke's lips softly. "100%"

He melted, nuzzling into his neck lightly, obviously happy with where he was.

Geoff yawned once again. "Good night, Zeke; I love you."

He opened his eyes lightly, looking up at him lightly. "I love you too. . ."

The two lie there, slowing and quietly drifting to sleep, happily resting next to each other.


End file.
